


Something's Big on the Horizon

by KiySky



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiySky/pseuds/KiySky
Summary: My OC Agrippina/Myranda Celadon has been slowly losing hope of finding a way back home. Kuben Blisk lets her in on some information about the new legend. Another legend in a similar predicament as her.





	Something's Big on the Horizon

Myranda felt her phone go off again in her pocket as she made her way down the street. It wouldn't surprise her in the lightest to later find Red in her home, pissed to hell and back that she didn't answer his calls. While she didn't particularly enjoy the idea of what future "lecture" he was going to have in store for her, she really needed a few hours to herself.

So, here she wandered the rainy streets aimlessly. Not quite thinking, but not quite letting herself go completely. Paranoia wasn't something that could be easily shaken off. She just let herself stay in the moment of now. No grief of her lost life nor her worries of a formidable future plagued her steady steps.

Hours moved as the rain continued to fall softly, yet steadily. Streetlights flickered to life as the city life began to transition from its busy day schedule to its mysterious and no less quiet night schedule. 

She stopped momentarily once the chill of the rain seeped down to her very core, and her feet begged for relief. With the realization that Witt's bar wasn't far from her, Myranda set off at a quicker pace than before. A seat and a warm drink would do her some good before she went home.

From the outside, she could tell that the bar was pretty quiet. Not many people went out on Monday nights. Her work as an assassin had her develop a dislike for the absence of crowds as she had fewer people to blend in with. Good thing her next contract wasn't here and that she considered herself "off-duty" at the moment.

Pathfinder was on shift tonight and gave her a quick wave as she walked in before he went back to taking his customer's order. He seemed to be moving on quite well from Ash as his mood had improved a bit since she saw him last.

"Oi, Myranda."

The assassin froze at the door as she stared wide-eyed at the unfamiliar man that called her from the bar. Only four people knew her real name. This man was not one of them. She quickly bottled the rising panic as best she could and kicked herself for getting soaked in the rain. The extra weight could put her at a disadvantage if a fight broke out.

On guard, she switched off the safety of her hidden blade and moved to sit on his left, but he was quick to figure out her plan. "I believe it would be best for both of us if you sat on my right," he gestured with his head at the open seat next to him. "Would hate to tell my wife that I had to kill ya because you tried to stab me."

She let out a soft, "Oh," in the sudden realization of who this man was and quickly took the offered seat. Though she didn't bother to safety her blade. Just because she knew who the man was didn't make him anymore trustworthy. 

Or maybe she was still salty from Dr. Nox's betrayal. She shuffled that line of thought away for a later time. Regardless, she was still wary.

"So you're my friend's husband," she stated as she pulled down her hood. 

"And you're soaked," he remarked dryly as if they were going to make a game of stating the obvious.

A hum was all that she gave him in response as she took in his appearance. He was definitely built and looked ready for war, judging from what looked to be an old uniform with a large knife strapped onto it. Hard lines and wrinkles outlined his sun-tanned skin while his stern blue eyes sparkled with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Not a single color speckled his white locks and facial hair. All in all, it seems her friend scored quite well with this one. 

However, what little she was told about his personality and morals made her continue questioning her friend's sanity. He seemed to only care about money, his contracts, and employing the strongest individuals on the Frontier. However, Blisk was also a man of his word. The only thing that could come before any of his own values was Malia. 

Myranda sighed mentally to herself. Who was she to judge the morality of another when she was quite literally an assassin for hire? Her hands were far from clean, especially since she had killed others for the sake of her own personal revenge. Having Red as her mentor didn't make it any better. The list could go on.

The growing silence between them was interrupted as Witt carried a case that clinked until he set it down with a thud behind the bar. "Well, if it isn't Revenant's little shadow," he greeted nervously as he looked coyly for the sim. "He isn't here, is he?"

She shook her head, and his shoulders sagged in relief and grinned, "Oh good, because he's banned after his last visit. Despite that, Nat has been a little wary about stopping by, though. I mean, Revenant gave her a good scare, so I don't bla-."

He paused and leaned to the side to get a better look behind her, and his smile faltered slightly as he sighed, "Looks like you brought a river in with you. I'll go grab a mop. Can't have anybody slipping."

She apologized sheepishly to him as he strode off before she turned her attention back to Blisk. "Where's Mal?"

He shrugged, "Said somethin' about a girl's night with Loba and Bangalore. The new arena is a bit of a sore point for Loba." He leaned against his left arm on the counter and gave her his full attention.

"So the new arena is really at Psamanthe," she asked. Quietly she added, forgetting that Witt had moved behind her earlier to mop up the mess she brought in, "Just thought Witt was pulling my leg when he told me."

"I only told you last time you stopped by because nobody can reach you on your phone, Agrippina. You still have a phone, right," he asked in exasperation as he gave her a raised eyebrow.

She sighed as she dug her phone out of one of her damp pickets and held it in the air to show him. He swiped it from her with his free hand only to gawk at the amount of missed messages and calls that she had. 

She growled and took it back from him, and after a quick glance, she saw that her unread notifications were now in the triple digits. The most recent read, Don't make me come find you, cavy. It was sent nearly twenty minutes ago. She didn't doubt that Red was already on the hunt for her.

Blisk chuckled when he peeked over her shoulder, "Hundred and thirty-eight, eh? Rookie numbers."

She shoved her phone back into her pocket with an irritated huff. "You also happen to be the Commissioner for the Apex Games. I'm just a misplaced assassin."

Blisk nodded, "Which is why I was hopin' to catch ya before the next match. The new Legend may be of use to your end goal." He turned to look at Witt and gestured for them to be left alone before returning his attention back to Myranda. 

Once Witt was out of earshot, Blisk's features became hardened with a deadly undertone. She quickly went on guard and moved her left hand to sit tensely on her lap should she need to promptly flick her hidden blade out in defense.

"Now, I want to make one thing clear between you and me," he growled quietly, "Mal isn't going back with you. We've been married for over twenty years now, and she's moved on from her old life and found her own path.

"The only thing that has held her back all these years was the fact that she has spent every bit of her conscious moments trying to find you, and now that she has, she can finally relax. Mal is good at keeping up strong appearances, but behind closed doors, she's physically inept. She's pulling a lot of strings for you and pushing herself past what she's capable of to help you."

A pit began to grow in her stomach at his words as she understood what he was trying to get across. Myranda nodded slowly at his words, "If she dies, it's on my hands. I understand, and you'll have every right to hate me if that happens. Rest assured, I know she's happy here in this life of hers. I won't take her with me, nor will I take her down with me."

He held her gaze for a moment longer before he told her everything he knew about a scientist named Dr. Mary Somers. How she planned to achieve the impossible and travel eighty-eight years back into the past to reunite with her son. 

She and Dr. Somers had the same goal. Just two vastly different time periods that they called home. 

When he was done, she sat there in silence as she mulled over this new information. She tried to quell the rising hope that bubbled through her very being, but she found herself quickly losing that fight.

Blisk clapped her shoulder as he stood from his seat. "No hard feelings, but if it means getting rid of you faster, then I'll help ya without charge."

She nodded dumbly and watched him move towards the exit. "Something big is on the horizon," he stated ominously over his shoulder before he left her alone again with her thoughts, "And remember, I'll be watching."


End file.
